Control
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Controlling your power isn't always easy. Read as the cul-de-sac kids and even the Kankers learn how to do just that and how Sarah deals with her jealousy with everyone using their powers all the time. (Sequel to 'Power Up' First chapter is a semi-prequel)
1. Flashback

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Edd turned off the alarm and sat up. Another morning in Peach Creek meant another scam by Eddy and, today, another day of school. Edd loved school more than anything. He smiled as he got dressed, looking forward to the day ahead of him.

Another, however, wasn't as happy.

A phone alarm went off in the room next to Edd's. His sleepy step sister Bella didn't even sit up or open her eyes and she reached up to turn off the alarm. After doing so, she snuggled back into her blanket, smiled, and kept dreaming. Edd knocked on her door.

"Bella, it's time to wake up!" He announced.

"Mmm, più di cinque minuti," She answered groggily in Italian.

Edd rolled his eyes and went downstairs to make breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, (even though she had only requested five) Bella got out of bed and got dressed. Heading downstairs half asleep, she yawned and twitched her cat tail slightly.

"Ugh, I hate school," She murmured quietly.

"Good morning," Edd greeted.

"Hey," Bella said, pouring a glass of water and opening a medicine bottle. Taking a pill and swallowing it, she put some bread in the toaster and made cinnamon toast.

About half an hour later, the two left, each with a backpack and a jacket, as it was quite chilly out. Bella was fully awake now as she popped her ear buds in her cat ears and turned on her phone. As her pet cat Felice followed her, she went to YouTube and started listening to music.

The two met their friends Ed and Eddy at the bus station.

"Morning," Eddy grumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Why so glum, Eddy?" Edd asked, "School is a joyous occasion."

"Easy for you to say," Eddy said, "Your 'special power' is knowledge of, like, everything."

This was true. Ever since Edd had gotten his power two years ago, he had lots of things. Edd smiled as he remembered the occasion...

 _Edd was a normal kid once. Well, not exactly. There was one thing that set him apart from all the other kids he knew._

 _He_ loved _school._

 _He got good grades. Not straight A's, but mostly. There were the few times he would get a B+ or even the dreaded C+, but he always tried his best. He loved learning and was the best in most of his classes. And the other kids hated this._

 _It was the last day of school today, though, so he was a bit sad. Everyone else, however, was ecstatic. Edd did have two friends that ignored his slightly above average smartness, and those two were Ed and Eddy, his best friends._

 _During the last day of school, everyone had a fun time. Yearbook signing, chatting with friends you wouldn't see for two months, and then a movie with popcorn and snacks._

 _And at the end of the day, everyone counted down the seconds till summer._

 _"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."_

 _The bell rang for the final time, and all the kids rushed out the front doors, cheering and laughing. All except Edd._

 _Sighing sadly, Edd stopped to say goodbye to each and every teacher, thanking them for a wonderful school year. He was procrastinating when he would have to walk out those doors for the last time for two months. But finally, he had to._

 _The sun rose the next morning and a rooster crowed. Edd woke up and got dressed. He felt weird, like he was suddenly much MUCH smarter than before. He shrugged it off and began to get ready. For what, you ask? The one thing Edd had actually been looking forward to._

 _Today, his new father and step sister were moving in. He had met them a few times when they had visited all the way from Italy! He was extremely interested in the culture there, and tried to talk to Bella (that was his new step sister's name) while their parents were out, but she didn't talk very much. Edd supposed it was because she was shy. She had a white cat she called Felice, who she always had with her._

 _Now, Edd knew a little Italian. He knew basic greetings, farewells, and numbers, so he could talk with her a little._

 _His mom called him down to say hello and he walked downstairs. First day of summer, and already there was someone new. He saw a big moving van. Standing next to it was his new step father and step sister. Bella was hiding behind her father, holding tightly onto Felice. She seemed to be talking to her._

 _"Eddward, come on!" Edd's mom called. He hurried and came outside._

 _"Ciao," Edd greeted in Italian. Bella waved slightly._

 _Their parents began moving boxes into the house. Bella stood there, petting Felice and looking around. Edd walked over._

 _"Ciao, Bella," He said. Bella looked at him._

 _"Ciao, Doppio D," She said quietly, "Quibdi, credo che io vivo qui, eh?"_

 _Edd frowned slightly, translating in his head. He found himself able to understand, even though he didn't remember learning what that meant._

 _"Uh, sí," He said._

 _Bella nodded. Edd motioned for her to follow as he lead her up to her room. There were already a few boxes._

 _"Grazie," She said, closing the door. Edd walked in his room and, for some reason, suddenly had the urge to label everything in it. So, that's what he did. He smiled._

 _After a while, the doorbell rang. Edd went down to answer it and Bella watched from the top of the stairs. Edd felt like he already knew who it was,and he was right._

 _"Hey, sockhead," Eddy was outside, "What's up?"_

 _"Oh, hello, Eddy," Edd greeted, "I have some big news."_

 _Bella tilted her head slightly upstairs, trying to figure out what was being said._

 _"Oh yeah?" Eddy asked, "Like what?"_

 _Edd looked upstairs at his new step sister._

 _"Bella, vieni qua per favore," He said. Eddy frowned, now also confused. He couldn't understand what his friend was saying sometimes, but he knew that he was at least speaking English. What was this?_

 _Bella timidly made her way down, hiding behind her hair._

 _"Eddy, this is my new step sister, Bella," Edd said, "Bella, questo è il mio amico, Eddy."_

 _"Ok, what the heck are you saying?" Eddy asked, confused, "I don't think that's even English anymore."_

 _"It's not," Edd said, "Bella is Italian. She doesn't speak English yet."_

 _"Sì, io non ho ancora imparato qualsiasi," Bella nodded in agreement, "Sto pensando di, però."_

 _"Uh, sure," Eddy said._

 _After the awkward greeting, they went to get their other friend and do what they usually did, which was new to Bella._

 _By the end of the day, Edd found himself knowing more Italian than he remembered practising. He went to bed that night and stayed up, thinking. Was that his power? Maybe it was more than that...maybe knowledge of all things? He went to bed, thinking, and woke up convinced that he had gotten his power._

Edd smiled at the memory as the bus pulled up. The kids all got on and sat down. Edd went through the day with a smile on his face, just as usual.


	2. 8th Grade

RING!

The school bell rang for the first time that school year. Edd smiled and sighed happily, glad to be back in the building.

"Hi bell!" Ed waved.

"Ugh, stupid school!" Eddy complained.

"Eh," Bella shrugged, "I'm in between. Like, I sorta like it, but I also hate it almost as much as I do dogs."

"Joyous school!" Edd grinned, not even listening to his negative friends.

"Come on, let's find our lockers," Bella said.

They got their locker numbers and combinations and opened their new lockers. After putting everything away and getting the books they needed, they looked at their schedules. They all had the same classes together, except for Bella, who had choir on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Uh, first is science," Bella read. They headed to class. In all of their classes they had the same talk. Expectations, safety, what they would learn that year, supplies they needed, yada yada yada.

During math after gym which was after lunch, Bella, who was already completely bored, was wishing she could turn into her cat self and go home. Without even knowing she was doing it, she turned into a cat, yowling out in shock. Everyone stared at her. She laughed nervously and turned back to normal, her face completely red.

The last class of the day was Power Control. Basically, the kids would learn how to control their powers and stuff like that.

Out in the school yard, kids were playing football as they waited for their buses. Kids with bikes rode home after talking with friends. Bella whipped out her phone and called her best friend in Italy and started talking quickly in Italian.

"Ciao ragazza, come stai? Sì, sto bene. Così come era la scuola?"

Edd watched as the other boys, along with Ed and Eddy, played football. Edd spotted Brandon Kanker on the other side of the crowd, standing with his two friends, Lob and Doyle. (Names based on Crabbe and Goyle from Harry Potter. ;) ) Edd paled slightly, hoping Brandon wouldn't see him, but no such luck. Brandon must have spotted him, because he smirked and pointed him out to his friends before teleporting over, right in front of poor Edd!

"B-B-Brandon!" Edd jumped and gulped. He saw Lob and Doyle walk over, smirking.

"Well well well, look what we have here, boys," Brandon said, folding his arms, "A nerd. Gee, wonder what he's doing all alone..."

"Heh, what's the matter? All your friends ditch ya?" Lob asked meanly.

"Um, w-well, a-actually-" Edd began.

"Probably," Doyle laughed, "Who'd be friends with him?"

The three laughed loudly before hearing someone clear their throat. They looked over and saw Bella, angry.

"Um, what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing babe, it doesn't concern you," Brandon said. Bella's eyes flamed.

"One, don't call me that," She growled, "Two, if you're picking on MY step brother, it DOES concern me!"

"Bella, y-you don't have to..." Edd said quietly, but Bella ignored him.

"Babe, chill," Brandon said, "It's just a little teasing. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Uh, yeah, there is!" Bella snapped, "It's mean, cruel, and considered bullying. So I'd like it if you would LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

The three boys looked shocked at her outburst. They looked at each other then back at Bella. Brandon sadly teleported home. At least, he thought he did. He ended up in a totally different trailer and ended up getting hit over the head with a broom as an old lady yelled 'Thief!' and 'Hoodlum!'

Brandon hurried out the door, rubbing his head and muttering, "Crazy old woman." He looked around.

"What the heck happened?" He asked himself. He tried again and this time ended up in the right trailer.

"Hey bro," Lee greeted.

"Hey, something weird happened," Brandon said, sitting down.

"Like what?" May asked.

"I tried teleporting here, but I ended up in another trailer," Brandon explained.

"Who's?" Marie asked.

"That one old lady with the broom," Brandon mumbled, rubbing his head. His sisters snickered.

"Ah, don't feel bad," Lee said, "At least you have your power." She glanced towards Marie.

"I have my power," She said, "I just don't feel like sharing with you guys."

"Suuuuure," Brandon rolled his eyes.

* * *

That night, Marie once again pulled on her hoodie and walked. Tonight was the library. She had gotten banned for making too much noise, and this was the one place she KNEW Edd went on a daily basis by himself.

She reached the building and imagined black spray paint, but when she sprayed the wall, pink shot out!

"What the...?" She looked confused as she tried again. She was trying the paint a torn up book, but pink couldn't work when she was angry! She growled and waved her hand over the pink paint. This was a trick she learned. When she did this, the paint disappeared.

Finally, she got the right color and painted the torn up book in black, blue, and dark purple. She walked home and went to bed, waiting for everyone to see her work tomorrow.


	3. Power Class

Marie had gotten her wish. The next morning, as everyone headed to school, they passed the library. The cul-de-sac kids were on the bus, so they didn't see yet, but Marie knew that the word would get around.

Marie's third class of the day was Power Control, along with Kevin, Jonny, and Rolf. Because learning to control your power sometimes got out of control, it was a very small class.

The teacher asked each student to come up and display their power. Marie was nervous. She didn't want anyone to know her power was...what it was. Then she couldn't be the Secret Artist anymore! She supposed she could just leave out the 'spray paint fingers' thing. She did have colored pencils.

Marie watched as Kevin went up and stomped his feet, making the roller blades appear on the bottom. He rolled around the room a few times.

"I can also fix any part of my bike just by touching it," Kevin added before sitting down.

Jonny came up and explained how his power was mind reading. Then he started saying aloud what others were saying, so the others panicked slightly and made sure they weren't thinking anything embarrassing.

'God, this is so stupid,' Marie thought, rolling her eyes.

After Jonny, Rolf came up and, taking a deep breath, lifted up the teacher's desk over his head.

Then, it was Marie's turn.

"Marie, why don't you come up and demonstrate your power?" The teacher asked. Marie gulped and slowly walked up. Making sure she didn't show them the spray paint, she made colored pencils appear on her finger tips.

"Very nice," The teacher smiled as Marie sat down, "Now, story time. Who can share a time when their power went a little...haywire?"

"Wait, but what's your power?" Kevin asked, raising his hand. The teacher smiled and drew a flower in the air with her finger. She plucked it from the air and set it on her desk in a jug of water with two other flowers in it.

"Wow, neato!" Jonny exclaimed.

"Now, who would like to share their story?" The teacher asked. Kevin raised his hand.

"Uh, well, one time I was riding my bike and I guess the roller blades on my feet just appeared, so I kinda crashed," Kevin said.

"Once Rolf was carrying something heavy and suddenly didn't feel so strong anymore, so it dropped on Rolf's head," Rolf said.

"About a month ago, I got a big headache whenever I tried reading minds," Jonny said, "And the next day, I could only read the minds of animals!"

Everyone turned towards Marie.

"What?" She asked.

"Well? Do you have a story?" The teacher asked.

"Um, well..." Marie thought, "When I was drawing something, the colors completely changed, so it didn't look too good..."

Just then the bell rang, so the four kids exited the room as four others entered. Lee passed her sister on the way in.

"Hey, what's the class like?" Lee asked.

"Eh, not much," Marie shrugged, "Demonstrating your power then telling a story about when it went haywire."

"Oh," Lee said, entering the classroom. Three other kids were there, none of which Lee actually knew.

"Good morning, class!" The teacher greeted.

* * *

About a week later, Bella and the Eds were in Power Class, which was their last class of the day.

"Ok students, today we'll begin talking about powers themselves, and why they sometimes go haywire," The teacher explained, "Can anyone tell me how you can tell you've gotten your power?"

Edd raised his hand.

"Eddward?" The teacher called on him.

"The person will experience a tingly feeling throughout their body, and then their power will be revealed once the person is doing something to involve or activate their power," Edd explained.

"Very good," The teacher smiled, "Now, can anyone tell me why someone's power might go haywire?"

No one raised their hand.

"That's ok, I didn't expect you to know," She said, "There are many reasons, but the main reason is because many kids overuse their power when they first get it. Sometimes, you have to stop using your power for a day or two when you first get it.

"Another reason," The teacher continued, "Is that, when you haven't quite mastered your power, it's sometimes hard to use correctly when you're sad, mad, or scared."

When the bell rang at the end of class, everyone grabbed their backpacks and got on their bus home.


	4. Practice

May was in Power Class, which, for her, was right after lunch. In the class were three others: Nazz, a boy named Jack, and a girl named Rachel.

"Ok class, today we will be going outside to practice our power," The teacher announced. Jack cheered and Nazz and Rachel smiled, but May frowned. How could she practice her power? She turned into a she-devil when she was mad.

The group walked outside to the football field. The girls sat on the bleachers while Jack stood at the race track. The teachers was holding a timer.

"Ok Jack, are you ready?" She asked, "Just remember, try your best."

Jack nodded and took off. He was running, but he was a blur. Super speed, that was Jack's power. He finished twenty laps in twenty seconds.

"Very good!" The teacher smiled, "Rachel, your turn."

Rachel didn't speak as she almost floated down the stairs. In fact, she actually did. She was walking on air, floating inches above the ground. Smiling, she sat down with her legs crossed, closed her eyes, and began to hum. Rachel called it meditating. May called it stupid.

A purple glow appeared around Rachel. May knew what this was by now. A force field. And soon...

Rachel disappeared.

Then reappeared.

"Huh?" Rachel said, looking at herself. The purple glow went away and an old soda can hit her in the head. The teacher looked up at May, who was laughing like crazy.

"MISS KANKER!"

May stopped to look over at the teacher.

"This is the third time this week you've thrown something or other at a fellow student!" The teacher said. She pulled out a pad of paper and wrote May a detention slip. May growled.

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T EVEN _DO_ ANYTHING!" She yelled, slowly turning into the devil, "IT DIDN'T EVEN _HURT_ HER!"

The other kids slowly backed up, Rachel making a force field in case May threw fire balls.

"Miss Kanker!" The teacher said, frightened, "Please, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" May yelled, setting the trees nearby on fire. The teacher quickly drew a bucket of water and splashed the fire out. She turned around to look at May, but she had already flown off.

May burst into the boiler room where her brother and sisters were.

"May, what's going on?" Lee asked.

"Stupid Power Class teacher," May grumbled, plopping down on the bean bag Brandon had stolen from the school library.

"Oh, I stopped going to that two weeks ago," Brandon said.

"Two and a half," Marie spoke, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"One and a half," Lee said.

"Well, I'm never going again," May huffed, burning the small slip of paper on her hand. The ash fell from her hand onto the floor.

"What was that?" Brandon asked.

"Detention slip," May muttered.

"Ah," Brandon said, sitting down in the second bean bag, "Hey, mind burning mine?"

"Sure," May shrugged, "Gimmie 'em."

Brandon laughed and pulled out three slips and set them in May's open hand.

"You know me so well," Brandon said as May burned the slips.

"I'm surprised you were even in class," Marie said.

"Hey, science is fun," Brandon shrugged, "Great place to cause trouble." He smirked.


	5. Powerthon

"Why'd we have to come, Jimmy?"

Sarah and Jimmy were at Peach Creek Junior High's annual Powerthon, where kids would compete for prizes against other kids with similar powers. Sarah didn't even want to come. She knew it would just make her mad that she didn't have her power yet. But Jimmy had insisted they went.

"Because, it's fun!" Jimmy grinned, "Kids from the whole school, competing against others for prizes, especially the biggest prize of all!"

They looked at the big golden trophy, shimmering in the sun like a star in the night sky.

"Ugh, fine," Sarah groaned. They walked around, looking at the different activities. One was the cooking contest. There was about fifteen different kids, each baking something. Some were using their power to know the exact amount of something they had without even looking, while others were saying ingredients that would appear from thin air and pour themselves into the mixing bowl.

Sarah and Jimmy pasted a booth that had the most delicious smell coming from it. Both younger kids stopped and inhaled the sweet scent.

"Fudge!" The said together, rushing over. There was a boy behind the counter, mixing different ingredients. When he was done, he snapped his fingers and the mix turned into a pan full of fudge!

"Cool!" Sarah exclaimed. The boy smiled.

"Would you like one?" He asked.

"Do you have any with nuts?" Jimmy asked excitedly.

"Sure do," The boy said, handing the two of them some fudge. They thanked him before taking a big bite and smiling widely. They walked off to look at the other categories. They saw Ed in the animal race contest. There were two categories: speed and agility.

"Hi baby sister!" Ed waved. Sarah laughed and waved back. Another part was speed. Sarah saw a few different boys and one or two girls. One girl looked like she was vibrating with energy. Sarah and Jimmy spotted Kevin in the sports contest, and Rolf near the gym equipment. Jonny was at the guessing games and Nazz was taking place in the beauty pageant. Sarah's heart skipped a beat when she saw Edd in the quiz contest. He was practicing, meaning reading up on different subjects and testing himself on spelling.

Sarah was so mesmerized by all the different contests she almost forgot about her jealousy.

Almost.

She tried not to let it bug her, but she could help but wonder, 'What if that was me up there? What if I was the star?'

She noticed a black cat with white paws and a white chest in the crowd, darting between legs, calling out.

"Felice! FELICE!" Sarah heard her yell, "Dannazione, Felice, ti ho detto di restare con me!"

Sarah and Jimmy walked over as the cat turned into Bella.

"Hey Bella," Sarah greeted, "What's wrong?" Bella sighed.

"I told Felice to stay with me," She murmured, "I turn my back for two seconds and what does she do? She runs off!"

"I'm sure she'll be ok," Jimmy said.

"There have been numerose volte when she almost got caught by the pound," Bella said.

"Well, we'll help you find her," Sarah said. Bella smiled slightly.

"Grazie, guys," She said, turning back into a cat and racing off.

Sarah and Jimmy kept an eyewitness out for Felice, but many times they got distracted.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Someone said, their voice booming over the field, "The Quiz Contest is about to begin, starting with the first round, spelling!"

"Hurry Jimmy!" Sarah said, "Let's go see!"

The two ran over just in time for it to begin. First up was Edd. After quite a few rounds consisting of science, math, history, and even foreign languages, Edd had gotten first place, with a boy named Andrew coming second with one less medal and a girl named Lilly coming third with two less medals than Andrew.

Next was the baking contest, which was the one Sarah and Jimmy were most excited for. They walked around, trying each and every brownie, cheese cake, pie, and salad they could find, and they nearly devoured all the fudge.

As they were eating some pie, they spotted Brandon Kanker and his two friends sneaking around, and warned themselves to be careful. The announcer spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen! After many pies, cakes, and other delicious treats, I would like to announce the winner: Mary!"

Suddenly, a whole tub of flour, eggs, and chocolate mix fell on top of Mary and the announcer. Everyone looked up at Brandon, who was laughing like crazy. He high fived his friends before he teleported them away. The announcer growled.

"I need to talk to Principle Antonucci about those three," He grumbled, trying to brush off the flour.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sarah walked Jimmy home, thinking about the fun they just had.


	6. Haywire!

"I AM ED! HEAR ME ROAR!"

Ed, who was morphed into a t-rex, roared loudly. This was for one of Eddy's newest scams: a dinosaur park. (A/N: Not based off of Jurassic Park. I've never seen it)

"Nice one, lumpy!" Eddy yelled, grinning, "This will definitely make me rich!"

"As long as he doesn't talk," Edd said, "Then the kids will definitely realize he's not a real Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Hear that, Ed?!" Bella yelled up to him, "You can't talk, ok?!"

"Got it!" Ed grinned. Suddenly, he felt weird and turned into a lizard.

"Guys, I feel weird," He said, trying to morph back into a t-rex, but instead he turned into a penguin.

"Ed, what the heck are you doing?!" Eddy yelled angrily, "We need a t-rex, not a stupid penguin!"

"Sorry Eddy!" Ed said as he turned into a wolf, "I can't control it!"

"Ed, are you alright?" Edd asked, concerned, "You're power seems to be malfunctioning."

"Huh?" Ed asked, confused, as he turned into a butterfly.

"It's gone haywire!" Bella said.

"Ed, how much have you been using your power?" Edd asked.

"Well, first I was a bug so I could get away from May-" Ed said, turning into a rat, "Then I was a chicken-" A snake, "Then a rat-" A platypus, "And also a dragon-" A mouse.

"Ed! You can't overuse your power like that!" Edd cried, "It's bad for you! Now you've lost all control of your power!"

"Oh no, Double D!" Ed frowned, "What do I do?"

"Try to not do anything with your power," Edd said, "If you even think about another animal, you'll transform into something completely different."

Ed stopped as an owl.

"You'll be an owl for about 12 hours, Ed," Edd said, "Unless you think about another animal, but every time you morph, that time is reset."

"Well, what now?!" Eddy yelled angrily, "We need a t-rex, not a stupid owl!"

"Well, you have to wait," Bella said. Suddenly, a loud rumble sounded and the ground shook.

"Hehe, I'm hungry," Ed laughed.

"Yeah, me too," Bella said.

"Well, how about we have some lunch?" Edd suggested.

"Ooh, can we have pizza?" Ed asked.

"I want a peanut butter sandwich," Bella said, "So you guys can make pizza if you want."

The four kids walked to Ed's home- well, Ed flew- and had lunch. Sarah, who was playing dolls with Jimmy, looked over when they entered.

"What's with the owl?" She asked, "And where's Ed?"

"That IS Ed," Eddy said, "His power went haywire."

"Now he's stuck as an owl for 12 hours," Bella said.

"Oh," Jimmy said.

"We're gonna make pizza!" Ed grinned.

After a mess of pizza, Edd, Bella, and Eddy all went home and Ed went to bed, still an owl. He made a nest out of his blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

Ed woke up the next morning, back to normal.


End file.
